


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by Vannita22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Hugs, Love, M/M, One Shot, Worried Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannita22/pseuds/Vannita22
Summary: Inspired by 2x15 sneak peak. Alec doesn't let Magnus go easily after saying, "I'm Fine."





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first Malec fic I've written. I got inspired at four in the morning and literally wrote this in my note pad. Hope you guys like it! If you do, kudos and comments are appreciated. Enjoy!

    Magnus pulls back after giving Alec a kiss. 

    "Are you hungry?  I'll make us some breakfast," Magnus says as he walks away, not waiting for an answer. Alec grabs Magnus’ arm, stopping him in his tracks. Magnus turns around, and raises an eyebrow, curiously. 

    "Y-you once told me not to push you away when things get hard. Now I'm asking you for the same. "

    Magnus looks down guilty. He wants to tell Alec, he really does. But he can't. He's not ready.  

   "Look, I'm not going to push you to talk to me. But don't shut me out. When you're ready, please talk to me," Alec says as he gets closer to Magnus and lifts his face up, gently. 

    "I love you, so much. I can't bear the thought of you hurting and I'm here not able to do anything about it," Alec says frustrated. 

    Magnus reaches up to caress Alec's face and Alec leans into his touch. 

    "Alexander... I love you too," Magnus whispers. 

    "Do you not want to tell me?" Alec asks in a small voice. 

    "I do. I'm just... I'm just scared. " Magnus drops his hand and turns around. Alec hugs him from behind and puts his chin on Magnus shoulder. 

    "Why are you scared?"

    "I'm scared of what would happen after I tell you." Magnus says in a small voice. 

    Alec let's out a small gasp and turns Magnus around and holds his face between his hands. 

    "If you think that whatever you tell me, is going to make me think any differently of you. Then you think wrong. I'm not going anywhere, Magnus.  I just want to get rid of that pain in your eyes," Alec says getting teary eyed. 

    Magnus stares at Alec with wide eyes.  _ What did I do to deserve this man,  _ he thinks. 

    "Okay," Magnus whispers. "I-I just need more time."

    Alec nods and pulls Magnus into a tight hug. 

    "Okay," Alec whispers and pulls back from the hug and gives Magnus a kiss on the forehead. 

    "So, you mentioned breakfast?" Alec says with a small smile on his face. 

    Magnus smirked and interlaces his fingers with Alec's and leads him to the kitchen. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
